Cookies,counters and a whole lot of fun
by BBShipper
Summary: Zekepay.Takes place in the kitchens at school where Zeke is baking.Enter Sharpay ooh what will happen? Disclaimer: i dont own hsm or anything as remotely awesome as it ok so no legal problems please,story courtesy of moi.


Zekepay

Hey Zeke what'cha making?Sharpay asked as she entered the school's kitchens.Your cookies of course he replied with a little smile.She smiled back as she put her hand into a bowl full of chocolate chips,he batted her hand away.She giggled sorry before putting her hand back into the bowl,he pulled her hand out of the bowl accidentally getting flour on her.He waited for her to erupt,i'm really sorry Sharpay really really sorry he exclaimed.She stood there staring at him before doing something completely unlike herself,she flicked powder at him.Like a little girl she giggled and bit her nail,oh it is on Zeke said as he reached for a can of whipped cream.No no not the cream Zeke stop control yourself she said hastily running around the room as he chased he with the aerosol can,running back past the counter she picked up the other whipped cream can.Haha she said pulling the top off and kicked her leg up in a karate like kick,he just stood and laughed at her and sprayed cream on her arm.She pulled a shocked face before spraying him back in the face,a few minutes later they were completely covered in cream.Sharpay pretended to be angry,Zeke i cant believe you did that to me!She exclaimed.He again got scared and started apologizing over and over,Sharpay im sorry what can i do?She pulled an i'm thinking face before demanding lick it off,Zeke's face dropped w-w what?You heard me i said lick it off Zeke she said with a completely innocent look on her face,b-but its all over you even by your your chest Zeke managed to stutter.Sharpay pretended to look bored do you have a point?Cuz i'm waiting she declared.Zeke held her arm out and started to lick off the bits of whipped cream on it,Sharpay didnt seem to mind.He eventually got to her chest,he hesitated slightly before lightly rolling his tongue over the top of her chest.She had to bite her lip to stop herself from groaning,ok thats enough Zeke she whispered.He started wiping himself with a teatowel getting off the whipped cream,suddenly Sharpay stopped him let me she said gently stroking his face with the towel.There we go all gone Sharpay said happily with a smile,your de-creamed.She leaned up against the end of the counter as Zeke put his cookies in the oven with a proud look on his face,he couldnt help but stare at her.He couldnt believe she was so beautiful,her long blonde locks flowing over her shoulders,the length of the skirt just right to show off her gorgeously toned legs and her top slightly low cut to give the guys a hint of what they would never have.His thoughts were brought to a halt when Sharpay started talking,are you ok Zeke?You looked like you zoned out or something she laughed.He nervously laughed back,haha yeah sorry i got distracted.How long are the cookies gonna be?She asked yet again dipping her hand into the chocolate chip bowl but this time he didnt stop her,about 20 minutes or so he replied washing his hands and taking off his apron.Ahh im so bored Sharpay said hopping up onto the counter right in front of him,well you can um go if you want and i'll come and find you when they are done Zeke said.Nah she said shaking her head,i'd much rather stay here with you sooooo how bout we just talk for a while?Sounds good Zeke said smiling and offering a hand to get down off the counter and they went and sat at a small table towards the back of the kitchen.So whaddya wanna talk about?Zeke asked,Sharpay squealed lets play truth or dare.After a few silly truths and dares they got onto the good stuff,ok so how many guys have you kissed?Zeke asked really interested.Um a lot Sharpay giggled but only kissed no matter what the rest of East High think,i'm still yet to get the tingling feeling though she sighed.Zeke nodded his head,ok so truth or dare?Sharpay asked,truth he returned.Hmm ok...how many girls have you kissed?Sharpay asked crossing her legs under the table,plenty but not the right one yet he replied looking down.After a few more truths Zeke decided it was time for a dare,Ok dare hmmm let me think Sharpay began ooh ive got one...i dare you too...kiss me.Zeke's eyes widened before he nervously gave her a peck on the cheek.Sharpay began to laugh i said a kiss Zeke,are you sure?Zeke asked wanting to make sure she wasnt messing him around.Sharpay nodded her head as he leaned in,their lips met and Sharpay confident as ever took over.She leaned back ever so slightly so the kiss deepened and she placed her arms around his neck,suddenly they smelt burning.Zeke jumped up the cookies the cookies he exclaimed hurriedly turning the cooker off and pulling out the baking tray luckily he'd got there just in time.Sharpay giggled and approached him ever so slowly,she took the tray out of his hands and set it down.Forget the cookies your too busy she said with a glint in her eyes as she locked the door and pulled down the blinds.She pushed him up against the counter and took over yet again,pushing her body up against him and passionately kissing him.They made it over to a table and she climbed on top of him as she started pulling her shirt over her head,you sure bout this Shar?Zeke asked.Never been so sure in my life she stated before attacking him with her lips,he groaned into the corners of her mouth.He felt her smile against his mouth and he placed a hand on her back,she gently slid his jeans off leaving him in his underwear.She guided his hand to the zipper of her skirt and got him to help her out of it,he was more than happy to oblige.She sat in a straddle position running her hands down his chest she stopped at his underwear,she smiled evily before pulling them down to his feet and taking him in her mouth.He groaned uncontrollably as he ran his hands through her gorgeous blonde locks,she came up for air and pulled away.Zeke was confused as she got up and started re-dressing,Shar?Whats going on?Sharpay smiled sweetly before tossing him back his underwear,i'm not a slut Zeke i dont sleep with people i havent even been on a date with that was just a taster of what you could have she said whilst reapplying her lipgloss.Zeke got re-dressed himself and smiled back at her,well we are just going to have to change that arent we...tonight 8 o'clock?He asked.Sure Sharpay said giving him a peck on the cheek,my house at 8.She tossed her hair back before picking her cookies and putting them in a see through bag,does this mean we're dating?Zeke smiled at her if you'll have me he replied.Oh baby i will have you...i mean i really will Sharpay said in a seductive tone and winking,she bid him toodles before pulling back the blinds unlocking the door and walked out munching on a cookie.Leaving Zeke completely shocked as to what just happened,hmm so glad i came out about my baking Zeke thought to himself before starting to clean up his domain.


End file.
